


Fae Touched

by hollydermovoi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steampunk, regency au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Science Bros in medieval times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fae Touched

The facts were these: Mr. Bruce Banner, aged 33, an apothecary and alchemist, was the only person who’d been fully grown when he’d been Fae touched, resulting in his horrific alternate personality who was known as the Hulk. As such, he was a great curiousity in the Scientific community, many of whom erroneously believed that with the acquisition of the Hulk, the remnants of Banner’s humanity had been obliterated.

Lord Anthony of House Stark had once been one such believer, supplying the Hulk’s owner, his former sponsor General Ross, with the tools and machinery necessary to keep the Hulk contained and calm. But on his last visit to the Hulk’s cage- notes. Intelligent, well researched and thought out notes on everything from the machines caging the Hulk to the astrophysics behind Fae encounters.

He'd known, distantly, that Banner had been- was still, if these notes were any indication- intelligent. He had _not_ known that he was _this_ intelligent, intelligent enough to challenge him in terms of mechanical engineering alone. Not surpass. Just challenge.

And that was more than enough of a reason for him to be here right now, meeting with the King, Ross and Banner, who was in chains and kneeling near Ross's feet, eyes fixed on the floor.

" _Abuse_ Lord Stark? You're accusing General Ross, a decorated war hero and a famed philanthropist, of _abuse_?"

He smirked, and watched as Banner's eyes flickered up to meet his. "Accuse, Majesty? No. I've _concluded_ , having hypothesized, tested and tested again. This beast, this _Hulk_ , he's..." he trailed off, knowing full well that King Nicholas wouldn't care if a simple peasant was locked inside the monster and hurting. The Hulk brought _results_ and that's all the King cared about.

Luckily, he knew how to deal with the King.

"He's starving, like one of Hammer's TankBots without my micro-processors and Solar fuel. I know how to give the Hulk what he needs to function to maximum capacity, just like I did with the TankBots. Anything less than maximum efficiency with a weapon such as the Hulk _is_ abuse."

From the gleam in the King's eye, he knew he'd won. King Nicholas F'ry had conquered his kingdom through war and Stark weaponry, and it was through those two things that he planned to use to keep it.

"Fine Lord Stark, you may have the Hulk."

Mentally he cheered at a job well done, even if he did so with caution. He knew from experience to know that simply acquiescing to his request was not in the King's nature, and the next decree to come out of the man's mouth proved him right.

"However, in order to ensure that this _particular_ machine doesn't suffer any more abuse, you're going to marry it Stark. After all, _nothing_ pleases you more than bearing responsibility for the functionality of war." 

Knowing full well that Lord Anthony Stark hated his accountability in the war, he smirked, and rose, leaving the room, dragging a sputtering, protesting General Ross with him. Tony was left alone with a bound, infuriated Bruce Banner, whose skin was rapidly tinging green. Swallowing nervously, Tony approached him slowly, hands held up to show he wasn't armed.

"If my theory is right, and they most often are, you have more control that Ross and the Fae would lead us to believe, and we're to be _married._ So here's what we're gonna do- I'm gonna take those chains off ya, and we're gonna go to my estate in the country where you can do science to your hearts content. You're mine now, and I won't let them hurt you again. So what do you say? Wanna do science?"

Banner eyed him with the all-too familiar look of someone who was trying to figure out whether or not he was possessive of sanity. He breathed deeply and evenly, and the green tinge left his skin, leaving Tony elated with relief.

"I would-" his voice cracked, and he coughed to clear his throat, grinning tiredly as Tony eased the collar off of his throat and the chains off his limbs. "I would give _anything_ to do science again. So where do we start, husband?"


End file.
